Portable computing devices are becoming more prevalent. The portable computing devices typically communicate with networks (telephone and computer) through wireless transmission channels. The portable computing devices receive and transmit wireless signals that are modulated with transmission information (typically data). The wireless signals can suffer from varying levels of attenuation during transmission. One way to mitigate the effects of transmission attenuation is to amplify the signals before transmission.
Portable computing devices typically include memory. The amount of memory required by portable computing devices is continually increasing as more complex processing applications are becoming available. The portable computing devices are becoming more computer-like as the processing power and memory capacities of the portable computing devices increases. More complex applications can require mass memory for proper operation.
As portable computing devices are sold in greater volumes, competitive market pressures are forcing the cost of portable computing devices to continually decrease. The costs associated with portable computing devices can be reduced by minimizing the number of integrated circuits required by the portable computing devices. Typically, electronic circuitry that provides signal amplification and electronic circuitry that provides memory storage are located on separate integrated circuits, forcing multiple integrated circuits to exist within portable computing devices requiring signal amplification for wireless transmission, and mass memory storage as required by most useful processing applications.
The amplifiers used in portable devices for amplifying transmission signals should be designed to be as efficient a possible. Increasing the efficiency can increase the available output power of the amplifiers, or minimize the amount of power required to provide a transmission signal having a required or desired power level.
Portable computing devices typically include batteries for powering the electronic circuitry within the portable computing devices. To conserve power, the electronic circuitry is desirably designed for maximal power efficiency to consume as little power as possible to maximize battery life.
The challenge of manufacturing portable communications devices includes balancing the needs for signal amplification, mass memory storage, low-cost and low power dissipation. Ideally, all of these needs are met while minimizing the number of integrated circuits within the communication devices.
It is desirable to have an apparatus and method of providing mass storage and signal amplification using a minimal number of integrated circuits and at a minimal cost.